


Hunted

by PitchBlackWings



Series: Fear [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Evil Nightmare, Fresh does not have a Parasite, Fresh is a Teacher, Kidnapping, Night Terrors, Obsession, if anyone was wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBlackWings/pseuds/PitchBlackWings
Summary: Nightmare has seen Fresh before.  Little glimpses here and there.  He's quite the elusive person. Scared easily, a bit paranoid, doesn't interact with adults much.That makes him the perfect victim, of course.
Series: Fear [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644955
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> The INSPIRATION TRAIN hit me HARD and this attempt at writing horror came out :/
> 
> ITS GONNA BE ANOTHER SERIESSSS YAAAAAYYYY
> 
> Nightmare needs fear to keep his strength at top potential, and he's had his eye on a prime source of terror for a while now...

Fresh jolted awake in bed, sweating profusely.

He had just had a terrifying dream, he was absolutely sure of it. But he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was about.  
It had been like this for the past two weeks- he would have a nightmare, and then forget all about it once he woke up. It was becoming routine now, and he was getting used to it.

Fresh couldn't bring himself to go back to sleep after that, so he slipped the covers off of his bed and stood up, staring blearily at the clock he kept on the dresser near his bed. It was already 6 AM...

He slowly got dressed, pulling on his favorite hoodie and a pair of pants, then grabbed his baseball cap from its hook near the door. He didn't even have time for a shower before work- he had apparently slept through his alarm. Again.

Fresh walked out the door to his apartment, locking the door before half walking, half jogging down five floors of stairs to the ground floor. The elevator never worked, but as he hated enclosed spaces anyway, he wasn't all that bothered by it.

He walked up to his car, a blue Honda civic that he had bought as a used car and fixed up himself. It worked like a dream, and he had saved quite a lot of money.  
But apparently, his skills had failed him today, and the car refused to start, instead letting out a grumbling chugging noise before stilling again. Repeated attempts gave him the same result.

_Okay, alright. That's fine._ He didn't _need_ to drive, the school wasn't that far away, it was just usually easier and quicker by car. If he took a shortcut through the woods, he could be there in about eight minutes if he hurried. He would just have to be careful not to trip and get his clothes dirty. His notes were already in the classroom, so it was completely fine.

It was not fine.

Only two minutes into the walk that Fresh was quite familiar with (not having a lot of gas money forced you to get inventive), he could tell that _something_ was wrong.

Rustling noises too big to be a bird or a rabbit kept sounding, just to the left or right of him. Nothing was there when he looked, but Fresh couldn't shake the feeling that something ~~or some _one_~~ was watching him.

Unnerved, he continued onwards, speeding up a bit. The sooner he got out of the forest, the better.

The rustling noises didn't stop, but they never came closer, as far as Fresh could tell. His instinctive paranoia was firing off all sorts of warning signs, but it was all he could do just to keep a straight face and continue his hurried walk. He didn't know _why_ he was frightened by these noises, but he didn't want to find out.

And he didn't.

The school came into view through the trees, and Fresh jogged out of the woods, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He wasn't late, and nothing had happened.

Shrugging off the strange feelings that the shadowy forest path had given him, he trotted up the stairs, weaving between the crowds of students, eager to get to his classroom.

Unbeknownst to him, a single eye stared from the trees, following the skeleton monster as he walked into the school building, staring at the doors as Fresh walked inside for a few moments before vanishing.

**Soon.**

\----

Later, after a full day at school and another (thankfully) regular walk through the park, Fresh was exhausted.  
The nightmares he had been having lately had him waking up more tired than he was when he went to bed. He had tried sleeping medicine, but nothing had worked.

As he pulled his day clothes off and slipped into pajamas, it was all he could do to force himself to stumble into bed, mentally preparing himself for another fitful night.

_At least I won't remember it once I wake up..._

He was wrong.

Vivid colors burst into his head, black and ruby and cyan swirling around his bones. It was a beautiful feeling, even though there was an unexplicable feeling of _wrongness_ to the entire environment. Fresh was instantly on edge.

There was another figure, slowly approaching him. Another skeleton Monster, with blue and black robes and a golden crown. The overwhelming colors faded away for it, cringing back at the Monster's feet. Wherever it walked, it left black footsteps.

The _wrongness_ got stronger as it strode closer, close enough for Fresh to see its piercing gaze and striking white grin.

Fresh turned tail and ran, trying to get away from it, SOUL pounding in his ribcage. The colors began to swirl and distort, slowing him down, then forcing him to a complete stop as they became too thick to walk through.  
He whirled around, beginning to panic.

The Monster was steadily walking closer, grin widening into a vicious smile.

Fresh's arms and legs felt like stone, refusing to move as the skeleton came closer. His SOUL threatened to beat out of his chest.

He willed himself to speak, gasping, but nothing came out.  
_Who are you? What do you want??_

But the monster still heard him.

**"I'm the creature that haunts your worst nightmares,"** it hissed, voice much too low and distorted to match the body of the Monster.  
In fact, the skeleton itself began to waver, pristine bones slowly changing color to a pure black, excess colorless pigment dripping to the floor. Four tentacles reared from its back, and a wave of pigment completely covered the right eye. 

****"And I want _you_." ********

Something inside Fresh snapped, and he _screamed_.

The single cyan eye of the Monster widened, smile stretching wider, and the world began to stretch and distort.

**"I'll see you soon, then."**

And Fresh woke up.

_\--Not real, not real, not real, not really real-!_

He was choking on air, his body refusing to breathe as he clutched the blanket on his bed to his chest tightly enough to hurt.

It had _felt_ real...

No. No, it was just a dream. It was just a dream.  
He flicked his gaze to the clock at his bedside, giving himself something to focus on other than the terror from the dream.

2 AM.

He groaned wearily, releasing his blanket from his deathgrip as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, fumbling with his lamp's switch before clicking it on, wincing at the bright light.

_I need air._

Even though he didn't feel like he was going to die from lack of air, there was still a feeling in his head and throat that he couldn't shake away.  
Fresh walked slowly to the single window in his apartment, sliding the blinds away and throwing the window open, looking outside, expecting stars and a nice view of the woods and the school in the distance.

He was not expecting a single, cyan eye.

Fresh choked, stumbling in his instinctual jerk-back reaction, falling to the floor and scrambling away. How was it _here_?!

The monster's eye narrowed, blindingly white smile widening as it stepped _inside his apartment_ through the still-open window. It had been sitting on a tree branch to look in through the window, although that should have been impossible...  
**"Hello again."**

Fresh was staring, mind reeling as he watched the creature in his apartment. His voice was barely more than a hoarse whisper as he was faced with this monstrosity.  
"What.... what are you...?"

The monster's head tilted to one side. **"I told you not too long ago. Do you not remember, Fresh?"**

Fresh shook his head, trembling. 

"Y....you know... you know my name...?"

The creature nodded. **"I've been watching you for a while."**

The black monster began to walk closer, and Fresh scrambled to his feet, backing away quickly. His SOULbeat was pounding in his ears, his legs were shaking. His gun was in his drawer by his bed, across the room, past the monster. His eyelights were wide and small. He grabbed the nearest thing, a heavy textbook, holding it in front of his chest.  
"S-stay away from me!"

The monster _laughed._

It laughed at him, deep and threatening. One of the tentacles on its back whipped forwards, elongating impossibly to rip the textbook from its owners hands and throwing it out the window with terrifying force.

 **"Oh, the little kitten thinks it has claws,"** it chuckled, sending bolts of terror down Fresh's spine.

_**"Hilarious."** _

Fresh backed away further, jolting when his head bushed against the wall.  
"W-what do you want? I don't have money, I swear, b-but-"

The monster walked forwards calmly, stopping only inches away from the cowering skeleton.  
**"How stupid. I already told you. I don't want your money, and I don't want your belongings."**

Fresh made eye contact, confusion and fear pouring off of him in waves. Then what....

Nightmare slammed two tentacles into the wall through Fresh's sleeves, effectively trapping him there.

**"I want _you_."**

Fresh's mind reeled, and he opened his mouth to scream, inhaling desperately.  
Another black tentacle shot from its position above its owner's back, slamming into the side of Fresh's skull and knocking it to the side. Black began to flood his vision, inking out everything around him.

The last thing to disappear was a single, malevolent blue eye.

As everything faded out of conscious, Fresh could just barely make out a whisper, slumping against the tentacles keeping him pinned.

**"You are _mine_ now."**


End file.
